


A Small Confession

by ilovehowyouletmefall



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehowyouletmefall/pseuds/ilovehowyouletmefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened before the kiss in "Ted".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Confession

Giles looks up from his research when he hears the library doors open. Upon seeing Jenny he quickly rises from his chair, and immediately regrets doing so. 

"Jen- ow…" he winces. 

Jenny cringes sympathetically. “I guess that answers my first question,” she says.

"Actually, I’m feeling quite, um, robust." Giles edges around the study table to stand with Jenny by the circulation desk, stumbling slightly on his way. 

Jenny looks incredulous. “And again, I am so, so-“

"Really," Giles insists.

Jenny quirks an eyebrow at him. 

"That was just your ‘first question’?" he prompts. 

"Well, it’s not so much a question as…" she take a deep breath. "There’s something I need to tell you. About me." 

He watches her attentively. “Yes?” 

"I, um…" she meets his gaze, and hesitates. "You really don’t mind that I shot you, do you?" 

Giles smiles sheepishly, and looks down. “Not as such.” 

When he glances up again, Jenny’s smiling gently at him, and he’s captured by the warmth of her gaze. 

"I missed you," she says softly. 

"You did?"

She nods. “And… I missed us.” 

"Oh."

Jenny inches closer, and stands on her toes. “And I missed this.” Her lips brush lightly against his. 

She starts to back away, but before she can Giles cups her face in his hands and kisses her back. 

And he’s missed this too. A lot. 

"Um… I think that was the bell that just rang," Jenny finally takes a breath to say. 

"Mm?"

"Yeah, a couple of minutes ago."

Giles lowers his hands. “Right. You don’t want to be late for class.”

"Not any later than I am already." Jenny kisses him again. 

"Class," Giles reminds her. 

"Uh huh."

She starts to walk away before Giles remembers to ask, “So that’s what you wanted to tell me? That you missed me?”

Jenny casts her eyes downward when she answers, “Yeah,” but then looks back at him with a devilish smile, “And we’ve got a lot of lost time to make up for.”

Giles is certain he has the most ridiculous schoolboy grin on his face. 

As she’s leaving, Jenny looks over her shoulder to add, “You know, when you’re feeling better.”


End file.
